powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizzinator
Lizzinator is an extremely powerful rat-like lizard monster created by Finster. He possess Herculean strength, able to lift cars and huge boulders with ease, though making worthy opponent for the Rangers. He had a Austrian accent and sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is the primary antagonist of the episode "Enter... The Lizzinator". Biography Lizzinator was created by Finster to destroy the Power Rangers, Lizzinator was forged from supermetals from another galaxy. First encountering Jason, the Lizzinator was unfazed by the Red Ranger's assaults and easily overpowered him. Bored with the fight, the reptile retreated, saying he would come back when he could face all six Rangers together. When Lizzinator appeared next, he was met with the full team, and again gave Jason quite a beating, assaulting him with massive boulders. Lizzinator might have destroyed Jason if Tommy hadn't intervened, distracting Lizzinator and giving him a rather good pounding. Grown to giant size by Rita, Lizzinator easily overwhelmed the Rangers' Dragonzord and Megazord, so the Rangers quickly formed the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord was able to break through Lizzinator's metal skin with its superior firepower, destroying him in a burst of flame. Lizzinator was later seen chasing after the Rangers right after Zedd and Rita's wedding, assisting along with the other monsters that had attended their wedding. However, before that he didn't appear at all nor was his fate ever shown. Much later, Finster recreated Lizzinator (without his German accent), Fighting Flea, Octophantom, and Stag Beetle to help Rito Revolto ambush and destroy the Thunderzords. Lizzinator was successful in demolishing the Zords. He was possibly destroyed by Energy Wave of Zordon. Personality Lizzinator is an extremly aggresive and dangerous monster, he will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers, despit all of this, he is arrogent, think that no one can stop him and can be a bit child-like in his personality. He is however highly loyal to Rita and Zedd. Power Level Lizzinator is extremly powerful, he posses a great deal of strength and abilities that can out match the Rangers' skill weaponry, even Zordon once stated that even all six Rangers can not even defeat him, it tooked the power of the Dino Ultrazord to finale put an end to Lizzinator. Powers and Abilities * Super Physical Immense Strength: Lizzinator posses a great deal of strength, being able to lift cars and huge boulders with ease. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to Lizzinator's raw strength, his is also a skilled fighter, being able to both avoid and counter both the Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord's strikes with ease while at the same time being able to subdue them. * '''Metal Armor-Like Skin: Lizzinator's skin is incredible thick thats is almost like metal reinforced armor, it differs from preveious monsters as Lizzinator's armor is actuly supermetals created from another galaxy. * Teleportation: '''Lizzinator can teleport to any location at will. * '''Putty Summoning: '''Lizzinator can summon an army of Puttys to aid him in battle. * '''Explosive Eye Lasers: Lizzinator has the ability to fire explosive red colored energy lasers from his eyes. * Super Stink Breath: Lizzinator can spew out an explosive, gaseous spray from his mouth. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Whilst he lacks weapons, Lizzinator posses a pair of clawed hands for combat. *'Cars-'''Lizzinator can pick up and throw cars at his enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Lizinator is voiced by Dave Mallow. Notes * Lizzinator comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. * Lizzinator is clearly inspired by Arnold Schwarzenegger. He has an Austrian sounding accent in his voice, and his name is a play on one of Arnold's most famous roles "The Terminator". References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters